


Daddy Kink

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Crack, M/M, This was going to be a genuine kink fic but it was boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Being Hal Jordan's mentor is suffering.Or:Local businessman attempts to buy an acceptable successor from Albert Pratt.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Alan Scott
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 17





	Daddy Kink

Alan Scott had suffered a lot during his life, and surprisingly, most of that suffering had only happened in the decade or so since he’d met Hal Jordan. He had been perfectly content, going through life without knowing that people existed who would try to stop alien wars by sleeping with both alien leaders and assuming that that would make things better, instead of ten times worse. Yet fate had decided that the second Green Lantern would be like that. 

Sometimes, Alan felt a bit jealous of Jay, who’s successor was adorable, or of Al, who’s successor apparently made him lunch, and crossed the river between their two towns to give it to him. 

“You’re married,” he’d told Al once, “you don’t need two lunches, you don’t need a second wife, let me have Ray.” 

The first Atom had snorted at him. “And what? I get Hal? That’s not a fair trade, and we both know it.” 

“I have money. Al, please, I’ll pay you. I will give you money in exchange for Ray.” 

“Nothing is worth your stress headaches,” Al said, not even having to think about it for a moment, “can’t you just... I don’t know, fuck him, and make it worth your while, you know that he’d go for it.” 

He hadn’t even bothered to give that any thought, he’d just sighed again and tried to avoid looking at the news for a week. He couldn’t stand another clip of Hal saying: “I think things went well,” while a raging inferno burned behind him. 

All in all, Alan did a good job avoiding the younger man until the JSA got called in to help out with a League emergency. 

“-Completely irresponsible!” He finished, Hal looked a bit guilty this time, so maybe his words had finally gotten through to him. 

With those downcast brown eyes, Alan could almost feel sorry for him; in fact, he was almost about to apologize for being so hard on him when Hal spoke again: 

“Are you going to punish me, Daddy?” Hal asked, what could only be described as a flirtatious smirk on his face. 

Alan froze. He hadn’t just... there was no way that he had just heard that. 

Hal was not flirting with him. 

Then Jay snorted from behind him, and Alan whirled around to see his friend very carefully trying to avoid his gaze. 

Alan saw red. 

“Al!” The first Green Lantern yelled, across the battlefield, and the man in question froze. He was carrying Ray on his shoulder like he was trying to mock Alan. “Five hundred dollars! I will give you five hundred dollars for Ray! Don’t you run away from me!”


End file.
